Me kaksi ja maailma
by Lizlego
Summary: HBP SPOILEREITA! Ne, jotka eivät halua spoilaantua kutoskirjasta, älköön lukeko.


Title: Me kaksi ja maailma

Author: Minä

Genre: Angst

Rating: PG

Warnings: Spoilereita HBP:stä

"Dumbledore on kuollut", Severus sanoi eikä tuntenut mitään sanojensa johdosta. Ehkä hän oli jo niin harjaantunut tappamaan tunteensa. Se oli seikka, jota Dumbledore oli aina eniten pelännyt. Dumbledore oli sanonut hänelle, että jos hän eläisi kauan kaksoiselämää, hänen sisustansa kuolisi ja se oli tästä surullista. Severus oli uskonut sen, mutta Dumbledore ei ollut koskaan ymmärtänyt että hänen elämänsä oli joka tapauksessa surullista. Hänellä ei ollut Dumbledoren horjumatonta uskoa ihmisten hyvyyteen. Hän oli nähnyt pahuuden ja turruttanut itsensä sitä vastaan. Aivan alusta lähtien. Hän oli aina ollut yksinäinen ja se oli tosiaan surullista. Hänen elämänsä oli ollut täynnä salaisia toiveita, jotka eivät koskaan toteutuisi, täynnä rakkautta, johon ei vastattu ja lopulta täynnä katkeruutta, jonka kaikki näkivät hänestä ja jolle hän eli.

Se katkeruus teki hänestä sopivan kaksoisrooliinsa. Pimeyden lordi näki, että hän kantoi kaunaa Dumbledorelle kammottavista kouluajoistaan ja se oli totta. Dumbledore taas oli tuntenut, että hän oli katkeroitunut pimeyden lordille siksi, että tämä oli tehnyt hänestä murhaajan ja sekin oli totta.

"Mitä me nyt teemme?" Draco kysyi laskiessaan lasinsa pöydälle. Severus oli paennut pojan kanssa Tylypahkasta ja tuonut tämän asuntoonsa, jonne vain kuolonsyöjät löysivät. Hän oli tarjonnut tälle annoksen rauhoittavaa hunajalientään, mutta tämän kädet vapisivat yhä ja tämän kasvot olivat harmahtavat. iTervetuloa todelliseen maailmaan - siihen, jota isäsi ei sinulle näyttänyt. Hän huijasi sinua, koska arvasi, että olisit liian pehmeä siihen, mutta hän ei voinut olla kasvattamatta sinua omiin aatteisiinsa./i

"Me odotamme", Severus vastasi tovin mietittyään. Hän oli ajatellut kaiken valmiiksi ja kuitenkin hänen mielensä tuntui tyhjältä nyt kun totuuden hetki oli tullut. Nyt kun hän oli ikään kuin valinnut puolensa.

"Pimeyden lordi tappaa minut! Minun olisi pitänyt tappaa D..D...", Draco parkaisi värähtelevällä äänellä, joka muistutti aivan tämän äidin, Narcissan, ääntä. Narcissa luuli, että kaikki tämä oli kosto Luciukselle epäonnistumisesta. Oli totta, että pimeyden lordi oli Luciukselle vihainen, mutta silti Severus oli varma, että tämä kaikki oli tarkoitettu kokeeksi hänelle. Pimeyden lordi tiesi miten tarkasti hän valvoi oppilaitaan ja erityisesti Luciukseen poikaa nyt kun Lucius itse oli joutunut vankilaan. Pimeyden lordi ei tarvinnut enää vakoojaa Tylypahkaan. Ei, tämä tarvitsi luotettavan palvelijan.

"En usko", hän sanoi hiljaa. iPimeyden lordi ei tapa sinua vielä, mutta ei siihen kauan mene, ellei sinusta tule tappajaa/i, hän ajatteli katkerasti ja toivoi ties monennenko kerran ettei Lucius olisi ollut niin hölmö, että oli jäänyt kiinni ministeriössä tai Potter niin idiootti, että lankesi pimeyden lordin ansaan pelastaakseen Siriuksen. Siinä kohtaa Severuksen omatunto halusi aina soimata häntä. Hän oli antanut Potteria kohtaan tuntemansa vihan mennä liian pitkälle. Hän oli riskeerannut liikaa, ja Sirius oli tapattanut itsensä ylimielisyytään taistelussa Bellatrixia vastaan. Se oli jotenkin niin sopivaa.

Hän ei tuntenut surua Siriuksen kuolemasta. Ei, itse asiassa se rauhoitti häntä. Sirius vei mukanaan asioita, jotka oli vain parempi haudata, yksipuolisia tunteita ja nöyryytyksiä. Severus ei voinut ymmärtää, kuinka hän oli joskus voinut tuntea jotain sellaista ihmistä kohtaan, joka oli vain pilkannut ja halveksinut häntä, tai kuinka hän oli voinut joskus vihata tätä niin paljon että oli liittynyt kuolonsyöjiin kostaakseen. Vaikka tietysti, hän oli ollut otollinen kuolonsyöjäksi, koska oli aina hävennyt isänpuoleista sukuaan ja halunnut olla puhdasverinen. Ehkä viha oli ollut hänelle ainoastaan tekosyy.

"Kuinka kauan meidän on odotettava, professori?" Draco kysyi hiljaisuuden venyttyä useaksi minuutiksi ja Severus heräsi takaisin todellisuuteen. Poika näytti hänen silmissään yhtä orvolta kuin miksi hän oli aina tuntenut olonsa. Tämän maailma oli hajotettu ja nyt tämä oli eksyksissä, etsi paikkaansa, jota ei löytäisi kuolonsyöjien joukosta, mutta voisiko tämä koskaan löytää sitä toiseltakaan puolelta? Severus epäili sitä. Hän oli itse turhaan yrittänyt.

i Mikset valmistanut häntä paremmin, Lucius? Etkö ottanut huomioon, että näin voisi käydä/i

Severuksesta oli luultavampaa, ettei Lucius ollut halunnut ajatella. Lucius oli toivonut kaiken menevän omalla painollaan ja parempaan päin. Aivan niin kuin Severus oli tehnyt. Hän itse ei ollut halunnut ajatella Dumbledorea ja tämän pyyntöjä ja sanoja. Hän oli arvannut mitä oli tulossa, mutta hän ei ollut halunnut ajatella sitä. Ajattelematta oli helpompaa. Hän nousi pöydän äärestä ja ojensi Dracolle kätensä.

"Ei aavistustakaan. Tule, niin näytän sinulle huoneesi." Ehkä oli outoa, että hän tarttui lähes aikuisen nuorukaisen käteen ja käveli tämän kanssa käsikkäin käytävää pitkin, mutta hän oli oppinut sen Dumbledorelta ja hän arveli, että Draco voisi löytää siitä lohtua. Ainakaan Draco ei torjunut hänen kättään.

"Hassua, professori, mutta minusta tuntuu kuin me olisimme kaksin koko maailmaa vastaan. Isäni, äitini, tätini ja kuolonsyöjät, he ovat minulle yhtäkkiä vieraita", poika sanoi lannistuneena ja Severus nyökkäsi. Hän ymmärsi paremmin kuin halusikaan. Poika oli astunut siihen todellisuuteen, jossa hän eli. Siihen, josta Dumbledore oli yrittänyt hänet pelastaa tajuamatta, että se oli mahdotonta. Dumbledore. Se sama Dumbledore, jonka hän oli tappanut. Se sama Dumblodore olisi takuulla iloinnut edes siitä, että enää hän ei ollut täysin yksin, vaikka olisi surrut Dracon puolesta

"Me olemme kaksin." Hän puristi Dracon kättä.

iTervetuloa minun maailmaani./i


End file.
